


Couch Cuddles

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto and Ignis cuddle on the couch.





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> sorakou asked: I'm really excited about the prompt thingy (I actually wrote Prompto... oh sweet child.) So, I'm still kinda sad about the start promnis had during ARS, so, maybe happy promnis set during high school years? I just want cuddles and Ignis being so good to Prompto and Prompto loving Ignis a lot. Not being scared of him. :') Pretty please?

Prompto wakes up with a start, eyes adjusting poorly at first to the change of lighting in the room. He’s groggy and confused, not quite understanding why the sun’s not out and why he feels so terrible, when he remembers what night is, and realizes he fell asleep on the couch.

Small amendment–he fell asleep on top of  _Ignis_  on top of the couch.

He jerks in his attempt to stay still, which means he ends up flailing, and not only does he wake Iggy up, but he wakes him up with a foot to the gut. Ignis grunts and grabs his foot in an iron grip hold.

“Sorry!” Prompto says, squeakier than he would like. “It’s just me!”

Ignis doesn’t quite let go of his foot, but his grip becomes less inescapable. “Ah. Well, that’s one way to wake up.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, sitting on the edge of the couch, not quite sure if he should get up or not. “Sorry. I was surprised.”

“No need to apologize,” Ignis says, settling back down on the couch, and Prompto follows his lead. His hands are still on Prompto’s foot, and Ignis soothingly rubs his ankle.  “It’s understandable.”

“How come you didn’t wake me up?” Prompto asks, after a beat when Ignis doesn’t say anything else.

“You looked so peaceful,” Ignis says. “I know your Crownsguard training has been quite stressful. I didn’t want to deprive you of your sleep by waking you up.”

“Oh,” Prompto says, leaning up until he’s pretty much on Iggy’s lap. He kisses the corner of his mouth, and says, “I’m awake now, though. We can go to bed.”

“Yes,” Ignis says, smiling. “That sounds lovely.”


End file.
